


Past and Future

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Poetry, Depression, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: He lies awake in bedIn the middle of the night.Memories fill his headSqueezing his heart tight.She lies awake in bedIn the early hours of the morning.Clinging to her was dread;The future crashes in without warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I changed my username

He lies awake in bed  
In the middle of the night.  
Memories fill his head  
Squeezing his heart tight.

She lies awake in bed  
In the early hours of the morning.  
Clinging to her was dread;  
The future crashes in without warning.

He's too caught up in past mistakes,  
Staring with unblinking eyes,  
He knows he's losing what it takes  
To carry on till sunrise

She's too worried about the what ifs,  
Fingers clawing at her skin,  
She knows she's standing at the cliff's  
Very edge, waiting for the wind

Bleeding that doesn't relieve him  
Of the pressure that built up within,  
He clutches the blade with grim  
Eyes that mist at the has-beens

Useless pills that don't calm  
The rapid pounding of her heart,  
She feels like a ticking time bomb,  
Terrified that she'll fall apart

Their short-lived lives wander  
Along their own lonely course.  
They're only left to ponder  
As they're pulled by this unknown force.

The meeting of their orbits  
Can only be called inevitable.  
But they can only forfeit  
Their lives irrevocable.


End file.
